Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Team Fox
by WolfyPup
Summary: Join Kenny, Tracey, and Nick on their adventure into the realm of Pokemon. Will they ever figure out why they changed into Pokemon and been brought to this world? Or will they be stuck in this world forever? (First Fanfiction ever, leave reviews and rate)
1. Chapter 1: A Walk Through the Woods

**Chapter 1: A Walk Through the Woods**

Hey WolfyPup here with my first chapter of my first Fanfic.

OK lets do this.

Ready

Set

Oh by the way I do not own Pokemon

GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

* * *

Our story starts off in late summer. Three kids were walking through the forest.

Kenny, a 15 year old boy, is one of those teens that always has a positive attitude, no matter what comes his way. Tracey, a 15 year old girl, is not like most other girls, she prefers playing sports and video games then caring about here looks and what to where every day (basically a tomboy). And finally Nick, a 14 year old boy, is very shy and has a tough time making new friends, but he is still a great buddy to have.

These three have been friends since the age of 7 and have been together through thick and thin becoming great friends with one another. Although they do have there differences with each other, they can all agree on one thing... Pokemon is the best thing ever. It was this game series that brought these three together and even thought most other teens their age think Pokemon is childish or that the games have gotten stale, Kenny, Tracey, and, Nick still love the series no matter what.

It was the last day of summer break and they wanted to make this day count so they were heading into town to preorder the games Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire, then planed on heading towards the amusement park and spend almost the entire day there.

They had to go thought this forest in order to get into town and even though they have done this, thousands of times in the past, for some reason today the forest felt a lot more eerie.

Nick kept checking behind him because he felt like someone was watching them with every step they took deeper into the forest.

"Hey Kenny, do you get the strangest feeling that we are being watched?" Nick said, finally breaking the silence.

Kenny looked back at his troubled friend and smiled, "Yea, I am sure something is going to pop out and get us." he said in an extremely sarcastic voice.

Tracey couldn't help but giggle at the way Kenny said that to Nick, "Oh Nick, what are you so worried about? We have taken this path through the woods so many times that I thought you were use to it." she said.

"It is not that guys, it really feels like someone is watching us right now" Nick said starting to get a bit sacred.

"Is the stress of school getting to you or something, today is the final day of summer break and we weren't going to let the thought of going back to school ruin are finally day. Right?" Kenny asked his friends.

"Right." Nick and Tracey said in unison. Tracey sounded a lot more energetic than Nick did.

"OK so then lets hurry and get to GameStop." Nick said, "That way we can spend the rest of are final day of summer break at the amusement park."

They continue to walk down the path for about another five minutes till they all heard a near by bush rustle.

"See, I told you someone was following us." Nick said, frantically pointing at he bush that made the sound.

Kenny looked at the bush for a moment than back to Nick, "It is probably just a squirrel or something like that."

"Then why don't you check it out?" Nick asked Kenny.

"Why are you so paranoid, we have been down this path so many times and seen so many animals and yet your still scared of a rustling bush." Kenny said starting to get a little tick off.

"Would you two be quite?" Tracey finally said. Looking over to Nick, "If it would make you feel any better I'll check the bush myself, so that way we can finally put this all behind us and head to GameStop."

Nick nodded and Kenny sighed. Tracey started to head towards the bush with the two boys behind him. Once they finally reached it Tracey move some of the branches out of the way to see what made that noise. Once they got a better view, they were all shocked to see what was behind the bush. But before they could say anything else, they all got knock back and all three of them fell unconscious.

* * *

So that is chapter one for you.

Hope you people like it.

What happened to are three heroes... find out in the next chapter.

So please rate and review for more.


	2. Chapter 2: Into the World of Pokemon

**Chapter 2: Into the World of Pokemon**

WolfyPup here.

Chapter 2 of Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Team Fox has arrived.

I don't really have much to say, so enjoy the chapter.

Oh I don't own Pokemon. (If I did I would be a much more happy man.)

* * *

Kenny was the first one to awaken from his slumber. His vision is very blurry and it is hard to make out his surroundings.

"Ugh, I fell like I have been smashed in the head with a hammer." Kenny said trying to raise his hand to his head to rub it, but gave up after a few seconds.

As Kenny's vision starts to become clearer, he observes his surroundings. He was still in the forest as if him and his friends were still on their way to town, but the trees seemed a lot taller now. It was also quite dark, do to tons of leaves blocking out the sun.

Kenny laid there for several minutes trying to relax his sore body. He finally tired to stand up after his body felt less sore, but ended up falling onto his back. That is when he got a better view of his body and what he saw left his mouth open in shock.

His entire body was covered with light brown fur. And he had paws instead of hands and feet. He also noticed a fluffy tail that was attach to him. It was light brown with a cream color tip.

"What the?" Kenny stuttered. Noticing a pond near by, he quickly scrambled to it, getting a better view of his body.

Looking at his reflection he saw the face of his favorite Pokemon of all time. Eevee the Evolution Pokemon. It had the pointy light brown ears, cream colored fur scarf, and everything else that makes an Eevee.

"Oh. My. God." Kenny said, finally putting the pieces of the puzzle together, "I have turned into an Eevee."

As Kenny tried to stand on his new four legs, he started to think out loud, "How the heck did this happened? Me, Tracey, and Nick were just going into town and then..." Kenny starred into space, "I c-can't remember after that. And another thing, where the are Tracey and Nick?"

Kenny backed away form the pond. As he backed away he fell over something. Looking at what caused him to trip, made him even more shocked. He has tripped over the the tail that belonged to a Fennekin, who also seamed to be knocked out. Along with that, there was a Zorua, no more than a few feet away, unconscious just like the Fennekin.

Kenny carefully approached the two unconscious Pokemon. He didn't know if they free friends or foes. He didn't even know if this was still a dream or not. But he had the strangest felling that he was about to find out.

Once he was right in front of the two foxes, he asked them, "Are you two alright?"

...No response.

"Hey wake up already." Kenny said in a much louder voice.

…...Still no response.

Kenny approached the Fennekin and started poking her in several different, trying to wake him/her up.

Still no response. Kenny was starting to get a bit worried about the two Pokemon in front of him. He was about to approached the Zorua, when the Fennekin finally started to wake up.

The Fennekin slowly opened her eyes and was greeted with Kenny's face right in front of her own.

"Oh, so you are finally awake." Kenny said starring into the fire fox's eyes.

The Fennekin just starred at Kenny for a few seconds before finally reacting, "AIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! TALKING EEVEE!" she screamed, quickly backing into a tree. When she collided with the tree, a bunch of leaves fell from it and burying her slightly.

A sweat drop formed on Kenny's forehead (you know, when ever an amine character is embarrassed/disturbed by something), "Well that happened." he said rubbing the back of his head.

As the Fennekin tried to recover from her shock, Kenny realized something, "Wait a second, your voice. Tracey is that you?" he asked as he approached her.

Tracey finally realized who she was talking too, "Kenny? Why are you an Eevee?" she asked.

"Why are you a Fennekin?" Kenny asked back.

"What are you talking ab-" Tracey stopped mid sentence to stare at her hands... um paws I mean.

"If you want a better look, there is a pond over there." Kenny said pointing behind him.

Tracey quickly ran towards the pond to see her new body. Staring into the pond she saw the face of a Fennekin. She started to panic more and more till the point where she screamed.

"AHH-" Kenny covered Tracey muzzle to silence her, "We don't need you to shatter my new eardrums now. These Eevee ears are very sensitive."

Tracey backed away from Kenny, "How can you be so calm in this situation?! We have been turned into Pokemon for crying out loud!" she said.

"Well, I already did my panicking. Plus I think it is cool that I have become my favorite Pokemon." he said.

"Cool? You really think this is cool?!" Tracey shouted, "Have you not noticed that we don't know where we are or why we are here?! Not only that, but now I am a fraction of what my original height was, I have a pointing nose, big fluffy ears, and a tail! I also now walk on four legs instead of two!" she finished, trying to catch her breath.

Kenny starred at here before finally speaking, "Are you done yet?" he asked.

Tracey talked in between breaths, "Yea... I'm done." she responded.

"Good, because we have something else to attended to before we can try to figure out the what happened." Kenny said.

"What?" Tracey asked looking towards him. Kenny pointed at the unconscious Zorua, "Oh, there is that." she said.

They both approached the Zorua with caution, "Do you think that it is Nick?" Tracey asked.

"Probably." Kenny said, "I found you knocked out right next to him. And judging by the indent in the grass over there, I woke up not far from you two."

They were now only a few inches away from the Zorua. Tracey stepped forward and started poking the dark fox. After about 10 seconds with no response she sighed, "Dammit, respond all ready." she said poking more violently. After another 10 seconds with no response she finally cracked, "That's it, I am testing out these new fangs of mine."

Tracey approached the Zorua's tail and opened her mouth wide. Kenny tried to stop her, "Um Tracey, I don't think that is a very go-" but it was to late. Tracey bit done hard onto the Zorua's tail and almost instantly the Zorua's eyes shot open.

"AIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" the Zorua screamed and started to run frantically all over the place with Tracey holding on to his tail with her fangs.

"Yep, that is definitely Nick in there." Kenny said as a sweat drop formed on his forehead, "Only he screams like that."

Nick kept on running around for about another 15 seconds till he tripped on something and was about to fall into the pond. Tracey finally let go of Nick's tail before he fell in with a big splash.

Although the pond was not that deep, it was muddy, and when Nick tried to stand up he spite out some mud that got into his mouth.

"Nick, are you all right?" Kenny said as he approached his muddy friend.

Nick starred at Kenny and Tracey for several seconds with a dumbfounded look on his face before finally saying something, "T-t-t-t-talking Pokemon" he stuttered. Before Kenny or Tracey could say anything else, Nick fainted in front of them out of shear fear and shock.

A sweat drop formed on both Kenny's and Tracey's foreheads, "Why Nick? Out of all of the ways you could have reacted, you had to faint." Kenny said, "Tracey, help me pull him up to dry land."

All three of them were now covered in mud, some more than others, "So... how do we wake him up now?" Tracey ask.

"Hold on a second, let me think." Kenny said pacing around for a few seconds, "OK I got an idea."

Kenny approached Nick's ears and started blowing into them. They flicked around a little before settling down. Kenny blew again into his ears, much harder this time, and that is when Nick finally stirred from his slumber once more.

"Uh, my head." Nick ground rubbing his head, "It fells like I got hit by a truck."

"Ah so you are awake once again." Tracey said. Nick look like he was about to faint again after taking another look at a talking Pokemon, but Kenny quickly reacted and gave Nick a slap to his face, "Dammit Nick we don't need you fainting again. It is us. Kenny and Tracey, aka your two best friends." he said.

"What?!" Nick said finally realizing who he was talking to. He then took a look at his body, "Man, this is the most realistic dream I ever had."

"I don't think this is any dream, these events are quite real." Kenny said.

Nick looked at Kenny with a ticked off look on his face, "Then how in the name of Arceus did we get turned into Pokemon?" Nick asked. (looks like Nick has already started to get use to certain Pokemon phrases)

"Well I don't and neither dose Tracey." Kenny said. He started to walk in the direction that lead to a stream, "I don't know about you two though, but I would prefer to be clean before we try to figure out what the hell happened."

Nick and Tracey both looked over there new bodies to see how dirty they were, "Yea I could use a good wash." Tracey said, starting to follow behind Kenny.

Nick stood there for a few seconds before going after his friends, "Hey guys wait up." he shouted.

Once they washed themselves in the stream, they all sat in a circle, thinking about the past events that has happened to them, "OK, so before we entered this crazy world, we were on are way into town... And that's all I remember. What do you guys remember?" Kenny asked.

"Well, I remember having the felling that somebody was following us. But that is about it for me. What about you Tracey?" Nick asked.

"Well let see, we were walking into town to enjoy are last day of summer, when Nick complained about something following us. You two started to fight about checking a rustling bush, so I offered to check it out myself. After looking behind the bush I remember seeing some sort of creature. And that's all I remember." Tracey said.

"Oh right, it is starting to come back to me." Nick said.

"Me too." Kenny added. He started to ponder on another thought, "Maybe if we figure out what was behind that bush, we can figure out what the hell happened to us."

"If only we got a better look at what was behind that bush." Nick said in a slightly depressed voice.

"What are you three doing here?" A furious voice asked behind them.

* * *

Hey, WolfyPup again.

What is going to happen to are 3 heroes, find out in the next chapter.

Took a little longer to write this one than I thought it would, but what's done is done.

So leave a review and rate.

Also I will be testing something a little different next chapter.

Until than I bid you farewell.

* throws a smoke bomb on the floor and jumps out the window *


	3. Chapter 3: Azula the Zangoose

**Chapter 3: Azula the Zangoose**

Hey, WolfyPup here.

Here is chapter 3 for all of you.

In this chapter I wanted to test something with changing the Point of View.

Instead of it always being 3rd person, I am going to do a mixture of 1st person between the main 3 characters, and sometimes a sub character, along with 3rd person every once in awhile.

And since school is starting up in a few days I won't have much free time to write.

But, I hope you enjoy the chapter.

Also one last thing to make note of, the world that Kenny, Tracey and Nick come from dose not have the Pokemon Mystery Dungeon games in it, just the normal series. So if your wondering why they don't make comparisons, that is why.

On that note, enjoy the chapter. If you need me I am going to be in that corner over there, crying my eyes out.

And I do not own Pokemon.

* Find out what I am crying about at the end of the chapter *

* * *

**Kenny's POV**

"What are you three doing here?" A furious voice asked behind us.

We slowly turned around to see what was asking the question. I was having trouble telling who the creature was because he or she was hidden in the shadows of a tree. The creature stepped out into the light and I was finally able to tell what it was. The creature in question was actually a Pokemon. It had what mostly white fur with red fur on its claws and left ear. Its claws were a color combination of black and dark purple. It also had a zigzag of red fur on its belly along with some red fur over its left eye, which made it look like it had a scar.

I figured out who the Pokemon was. A Zangoose, who was also wearing a black scarf and headband, along with some sort of bag over its arm.

"Well. I am waiting for an answer." the Zangoose asked, in a feminine voice.

'OK, so this thing is a girl. Good to know.' I thought to myself, "We just woke up over there by that pond. We honestly don't know how we got here." I said.

The Zangoose stared at me with an anger look on her face, "You better not be lying, because I can tell if a person is lying from a mile away." she said crossing her arms.

"I am not lying." I said with determination, "Me and my friends don't know where the hell we are or how we got here."

The Zangoose approached me and starred right into my face. After about 5 seconds she finally said something, "Alright. I believe you." I sighed in relief as she took a few steps back, "So. You three got names or something."

"Yea we do. My name is Kenny. The Fennekin over there is Tracey and the Zorua is Nick." I said pointing to both of my friends as I said there names.

"Hi." both Tracey and Nick said in unison.

"Nice to meet you three. My name is Azula." she extended her claw out to me.

I starred at the claw for a few seconds before realizing that Azula wanted to do a handshake. So I put out my own paw out and we shook. She also shook claws/paws with Tracey, who was happy to meet her, and Nick, who was still very hesitant about her.

"So what were you three doing before you found yourself here?" Azula asked

"You wouldn't believe us if we told you." Tracey said with a sigh.

"Try me. I have heard a lot of crazy things in my life so I don't think this would be any different." Azula said crossing her arms with a smirk on her face.

I looked over to my friends for a moment and they both just shrugged. I then turned back to Azula and told her bluntly, "We don't come from this world. In fact, we use to be human."

Azula just starred at me as her smile slowly disappeared. It was a solid 2 minutes of silence before she finally said something, "Well... I can tell that your not lying, but I am having a hard time believing it." She turned around and uncrossed her arms, "So you are telling me that all 3 of you use to be human at one point."

Azula turned back around to us. We all nodded in unison. She put her claw under her chin as if she was thinking of something, "But how is this possible. Maybe... maybe he knows more." she mumbled to herself.

"So... can you help us?" Nick asked.

Azula looked like she was still in deep thought. Thinking about something.

**Azula's POV**

'Hmm, maybe I should test these three. If they pass, I will take them to him and they may find out there answers there.' I finally placed my claw down and finally said something, "Well, I don't have the answers for you, but I know someone who may have the answers. But first, I would like to test you three."

"Test us? What kind of test?" Kenny asked.

"Well we are currently in the mystery dungeon known as Twinleaf Forest. It is filled with a variety of dungeon Pokemon like poison, grass, and bug." I said.

"What the heck is a mystery dungeon and dungeon Pokemon?" Tracey asked.

I was starting to get a bit annoyed with these there and all of their questions, " A mystery dungeon is a very strange place. The area changes when ever you enter it. As for dungeon Pokemon, they look like normal Pokemon, but are much more aggressive. Most of the time they will do anything to KO you, so if you find one you will either have to run, hide, or fight back. Dose that answer your questions?" I asked the Fennekin.

Tracey nodded, "Good, now like I said before I wanted to test you three. We are in the mystery dungeon Twinleaf Forest. If you are able to make it out of this place, then I will personally take you to see him. And then you can ask any question you have." I said.

"What happens if we don't make it?" Nick asked in a hesitant voice.

"Well... I don't want to spoil everything now." I told them, reaching for an Escape Orb that was in my bag.

"But how do we get out of here?" Kenny asked in a worried voice.

I raised the orb high into the air, "Just look for the stairs to advance forward." I told the three of them. I threw the orb into the ground and I was warped out of the dungeon in an instant.

**Tracey's POV**

We all starred at the spot that Azula was about ten seconds ago. She was gone and no where to be seen.

"Well, she left us here." I said in a pissed off voice, "What the hell do we do now?" I asked the other two.

We starred at each other for about a minute before Kenny finally broke the silence, "Well, I guest we look for those stairs that she was talking about." he said with a determined look on his face, "And we can start with this path over here."

Kenny started to walk towards the path that lead deeper into the forest. Nick was the next to follow him, with an unsure look on his face. And soon I was following them myself. We were going deeper into this unknown area, and we did not know what to expect.

* * *

James: Hey everyone, James here. No not from the amine, I am one of WolfyPup's own characters. Basically I am a bipedal wolf who use to be human. And no I am not a werewolf, if I were one then I would be trying to claw my creator's eyes out. Speaking about my creator, he still in the corner over there crying about something.

WolfyPup: Why?! Why did I make that decisions?!

James: I think he is crying about The Walking Dead. A computer game, where every decision you make effects the games output.

WolfyPup: Why Kenny!? Why did you have t-

James: Oh for the love of god. * Walks over to WolfyPup * Snap out of it already! * Slaps him across the face *

WolfyPup: Huh? What was that about?

James: You were crying about The latest Walking Dead episode for the pass two hours.

WolfyPup: But what do you expect. Th-

James: DON'T SPOIL IT NOW! I haven't even played the first season yet myself.

WolfyPup: Well than... * Walks over to his computer and starts up The Walking Dead Season 1 * You have a lot of catching up to do. There is about 20 hours of story that you have been missing out on.

James: Ugh fine than. * Walks over and takes a seat at the desk * Maybe I can actually prove to you that this is nothing to cry about. * Starts to play episode 1 *

WolfyPup: As my friend James tries and catch up with that story, leave a review and rate for more content. Chapter 4 will be out soon. Hopefully before school starts.


	4. Chapter 4: Twinleaf Forest

**Chapter 4: Twinleaf Forest**

WolfyPup: Hey everyone. I have recovered from my trauma that came from episode 5 of the walking dead season 2. Along with that James has been been playing through both season 1 and 2 of that series. Speaking of James, I wounder where he is. I haven't seen him for a while now.

* muffled crashing sound *

Oh dear. Either he just finished the game and he is not happy about the ending or somebody just crashed there car into the house. I better go find him. Hope you guys enjoy chapter 4. Oh, and I do not own Pokemon.

* * *

**Twinleaf Forest: Floor 1**

**Nick's POV**

'Well here we are, in a completely different world as Pokemon, trying to find our way through and unknown forest in order to get some answers.' I thought to myself.

"Maybe we should head this way." Kenny said pointing to a path. We have taken about seven different paths so far and still haven't found these "stairs" that Azula talked about before leaving us.

"We have been walking around in this forest for what fells like hours and we still haven't found these "stairs" that Azula mentioned before she left us out here." Tracey said in a ticked off voice.

"Tracey, please don't start complaining, because its not going to get us anywhere." Kenny said turning his head around to look at Tracey.

Tracey started to pick up the pace and got in front of Kenny, "Are you kidding me? That dang mongoose basically left us out here to die."

I started to ignore those two bickering at one another and looked around at our surroundings. We were currently in an open area in the forest. I mean there were trees still surrounding us from all sides, but it was much more open then most of the paths we have taken. I then notice some sort of fruit on the floor. It was a round blue berry and looked very similar to a berry in the Pokemon games he played. It was an oran berry, 'This may be useful." I thought to myself picking it up.

"Hey guys. Look wh-" I stopped mid sentence and looked pass my two friends. Over in the corner of the room was some sort of structure made of stone.

I tiered getting my friends attention, "Um guys?" Yet they continued to argue with each other.

"Well we don't have anything else to do besides wounder around this place." Kenny said.

"Guys?" I said in a much louder voice. Yet they still bickered with each other.

"Exactly Kenny. We need to think of some sort of plan before we continue on." Tracey said.

"Guys!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, finally getting both of their attention.

"What is it?" Kenny and Tracey said in unison.

I placed the berry into my neck fur, because I didn't really have any where else to put it, and pointed to the structure in the corner.

"Oh. I wounder what that is." Tracey said, heading towards the structure.

Both Kenny and I had a sweat drop on the back of are heads, "I will never understand how Tracey is able to care so much about something and then get completely sidetracked by something else." I said. Kenny nodded in agreement.

Tracey looked back to us, "Are you two coming or not?" she shouted.

Kenny and I started to head towards the structure ourselves. As we got closer to it, I noticed two things. One was that the berry that was concealed in my neck fur was staying there. I figured it would have fallen out, buy to my surprise it stayed put. And two was that the structure we were approaching looked a lot like stairs.

"Well I guest that these are the stairs that we were looking for." Kenny said.

"But why are there stairs in the middle of the forest?" Tracey asked.

"Well I am certain of one thing. We are getting closer to finding our way out of here." I said going up the first step. Kenny and Tracey were not far behind me.

When I got up to above the 5th step, there was a sudden flash of light. When the light faded me and my friends were now in a completely different area. And the stairs we just went up were no where to be seen.

**Twinleaf Forest: Floor 2**

"Weren't we going up some stairs a few seconds ago?" Tracey asked with a puzzled look oh her face.

We all looked at each other, "Well Azula wasn't lying when she said that mystery dungeons are a strange place." Kenny said starting to take a look around us.

"Well I would prefer to have some form of an explanation." Tracey said.

"My guest is that those stairs teleported us to a different part of the forest. That might also explained how Azula was able to get away from us so fast. She might have used something that teleported her either out of this place or to a different part of the dungeon." I said.

"Well I guest that might explain it." Tracey said, looking to the floor and picking up some sort of object, "What is this?" she asked holding out it out for Kenny and I to see.

It was a tan colored seed, with black lines warping around it, "It looks like a seed. You should hold on to it, but it might not be wise to eat it till we know what it dose." I said, pulling out the oran berry to show my friends, "I found this on the last level."

"Wow, is that a real oran berry?" Kenny asked taking a closer look at the berry.

"I believe so. We are in a world filled with Pokemon after all. I wouldn't be to surprise if they have other kinds of berries as well." I said, putting the berry back into my neck fur.

"So... What do we do now?" Tracey asked

"I guest we look for more stairs. Come on lets head this way." Kenny said pointing to a pathway.

It didn't take us that long to find another set of stairs that lead us to the next level.

**Twinleaf Forest: Floor 3**

We started to look around the room that we were in. The stairs were right in the corner. We were about to head to them when we heard something break a stick. We turned to the sound to see a Sewaddle, no more than 20 feet ahead of us. It just stared at us not moving a single inch. The more I looked at this caterpillar like Pokemon the more I felt uneasy. (FYI, bug types are super effective against dark types like Zorua)

Kenny finally broke the silence, "Um... Hi." He said waving his paw at the other Pokemon.

The Sewaddle hissed at us and got into a battle stance, "Wait, we don't want to fight." Kenny said. We all took a step back to make is seem like we didn't want to cause any trouble. But the Sewaddle kept on getting closer. It was only about a few feet away from us before it reeled back and shot a string of web out of his mouth. And the string shot was heading right for Tracey.

I was the first one to react to this, "Tracey! Get out of the way!" I shouted pushing her out of the path of the string shot. And now I was in the path of the attack.

**Kenny's POV**

Nick quickly rushed over to Tracey and pushed her out of the way and put himself in front of the attack, "Watch out Nick!" I shouted, but it was already to late. The attack got to Nick before he could dodge it.

I watched as Nick got his paws stuck to the ground do to the web that came form the attack, "Ugh, I can't move." Nick said while he struggled.

The Sewaddle jumped up into the air and launch a barrage of leaves. The attack was aiming at all three of us now.

Tracey was the one to react this time. Using Nick's head as a step stool, she was able to jump up really high, "Ember!" she shouted.

I watch as her mouth opens up and a stream of fire balls shot out of it, burning most of the incoming leaves. Both Nick and I gasped at what Tracey just did. She then looked over towards us, "What? It took you this long to realize that we can perform moves just like any other Pokemon." she said with a smug look on her face.

My face was starting to turn a bit red, due to embarrassment, "Kenny, could you possibly handle this while I try to get Nick out of the web?" she asked. I nodded in agreement.

I stepped forward and looked straight into my enemies eyes, 'OK, think. What moves dose Eevee know?' I thought to myself. Then it hit me, a sand attack and tackle combo might do the trick.

I turned around so that my back was facing the enemy, "Sand attack!" I shouted. I the kicked up dirt with my back legs and it went straight towards the Sewaddle's, hindering its sight.

I then started to charge right towards the enemy, "Tackle." I said ramming by body against the Sewaddle. This sent it finally back and slamming against a tree. It struggled to move for a moment before finally fainting. A few seconds later, the body disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Well that is that." I said with a proud look on my face.

"Yep that is that. Oh, thanks for getting me out of that web Tracey." Nick said, finally able to move again.

"No prob, even thought I walk on four legs in this body, being able to control fire is a great exchange." Tracey said.

"How did she get you out?" I asked Nick.

"Tracey used ember on the web that had my feet stuck and burned it off." Nick said.

"Oh ok. Come on, let's get off this floor before more show up." I said, approaching the stairs.

**Twinleaf Forest: Floor 4**

(as of this point on I will either skip till I get to an interesting floor or give a short description of what happened, that way it won't get to repetitive)

On this floor Kenny found a seed. Only this one had red dots instead of black lines. Other than that, they came across an Oddish, a Skorupi, and a Budew while looking for the stairs. They each took on an enemy, and while Kenny and Tracey had an easy time KOing their opponent, Nick struggled against the Budew. However with clever thinking, he was able to use the moves leer and pursuit against it, finally knocking it out.

**Twinleaf Forest: Floor 5**

Our heroes came across another Sewaddle, and two Oddish. Now that they were comfortable with fight enemies in their new bodies, knocking them out was a bit easier.

Meanwhile outside the dungeon, Azula waits for our three heroes to make is out of the dungeon.

**Azula's POV**

"Hm... I wounder how those 3 kids are doing?" I wondered out loud, as I chew on an apple.

"Someone please help." some unknown voice said. I turned around to find a Butterfree frantically fluttering in front of me. She had a very worried look on her face.

"Oh thank Arceus. Please can you help me Azula?" she begged.

"What seems to be the problem miss?" I asked with a puzzled look on her face.

"My poor Caterpie, Dan, has been taking by the ruthless bandit Dunbar. He took him into the deepest part of Twinleaf Forest." she said.

My eyes widen in shock, "Are you sure miss?" I asked.

"Please call me April, and yes I am 100% positive." she said.

'Oh no. Those three are heading right towards him. I need to get moving fast.' I thought to myself as I slipped on my bag.

"I will go save him immediately." I said turning around and ran into the forest.

"I hope those three haven't made it to far." I said to myself as I went back into the dungeon.

* * *

WolfyPup: Please James, calm down.

James: NO! * grabs a near by lamp and smashes it *

WolfyPup: It just a game, your freaking out more than I did when I finished the 5th epsiode.

James: NO! * starts to walk to the computer *

WolfyPup: Oh no you don't. * holds down James *

James: *struggles around for a moment before bursting into tears * Why did they make me do that to Kenny?!

WolfyPup: There there. It is going to be alright.

* drags James over to the couch and carefully places him on *

Well I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and I am sorry that I was not able to get it out earlier. School can be annoying sometimes. Chapter 5 may take a while, but until then leave a review and rate. If you need me I while be trying to comfort my friend over here. Goodbye for now.


	5. Chapter 5: Dunbar the Bandit

**Chapter 5: Dunbar the Bandit**

WolfyPup: Are you good James? You really lost it after playing the Walking Dead.

James: Yea. * rubs away some tears * I think so.

WolfyPup: Do you think that you can do the author notes for chapter 5 or do you want to take a break.

James: No. No I am good.

Henry: Um, guys. You know that the camera is already rolling.

James + WolfyPup: * stares at the camera awkwardly *

James: * starts to blush * Ummmmmmmm...

WolfyPup: * steps between the camera and James * Well chapter 5 is finally out for all of you. We will talk about how I am going to keep a balance between school and writing in the author notes at the end of the chapter. For now I am going to have a little talk with our camera man here. And I don't own Pokemon. * turns off the camera *

* * *

**Twinleaf Forest: Floor 5**

**Tracey's POV**

After fighting a Sewaddle and two more Oddish we finally found the stairs, " I wounder how many floors there are left in this dungeon?" I asked.

"How the heck am I suppose to know?" Kenny asked turning around to face me.

"I guest I am just thinking out loud." I said shrugging.

"Come on guys. We must be getting close." Nick said starting to go up the stairs. And with that we were teleported to the next floor.

**Deep Twinleaf Forest**

We took a look around our surroundings. There was only one path to take. So we went down it. It lead us to a large open area with no other paths branching off of it.

"Where are we suppose to go now? There is no other paths to go down." Nick asked frantically looking around for a way forward.

Meanwhile, someone was watching are heroes, hidden within the brush.

**Dunbar's POV**

I stared out into the open area to find three Pokemon. An Eevee, a Fennekin, and a Zorua, all with confused looks on all of their faces.

"What?! They already sssssent out an exploration team to resssscue that ssssqurit!" I said to myself quietly. I turned around to look at my captive. It was a little Caterpie and as I stared at him he quivered in fear.

"Please. D-don't hurt me." he manage to say even thought he was terrified.

"Sssssshut up ssssqurit. Or elssssse you won't be living for a lot longer." I said it as a threat. That seemed to keep him quiet.

I started to listen more closely to the conversation between the three fox like Pokemon, "Maybe we should head back to where we started." the Eevee said, turning around to the path that they came from.

This was my time to strike, "Not ssssso fasssst!" I said out loud, getting into position to attack.

**Kenny's POV**

We all froze when we heard the threatening voice, as if whatever made it was challenge us to a fight.

"Guys. Backs against one another. NOW!" my friends starred at me for a few seconds before responding. We formed a circle with our backs facing each other. Back in the human world I took a self deference class. During one of the sessions, we were taught that if were facing an opponent that we did not know where he or she would attack from, either back yourself into a solid wall or form a circle with your allies, backs facing one another. That way you and your allies would have a greater view of the battle field and will be able to see your opponent from almost any direction.

It felt like hours, but really it was only a few seconds, before we heard the voice again, "Hm... Clever tactic. But are you fasssst enough to resssspound to thissss."

Just then, a black figure shot out of the brush, aiming towards Tracey. Nick and I jumped back and watched in horror as the creature quickly warped around Tracey, trapping her with its body. The black figure had a similar body to a snake with yellow spots. It had purple stripes on several parts of its body, along with half of its tail being red. It also had two large red fangs and red eyes as well. A Seviper was the one challenge us to a fight, and he already had one of us all warped up.

"My name isssss Dunbar. I am not going to let you three take me in." he said as his grip around Tracey tightened.

I can see that Tracey was struggling to speak, "Let go of m-" she was cut off by Dunbar tightening his grip on her even more.

"Sssshut it pipsssqueak." Dunbar said starring right at Tracey with a intimidating look on his face.

"You don't scare me." Tracey manged to spit out. By the looks of it Dunbar was starting to get distracted by Tracey's comments.

Ok. Think Kenny. You are facing an opponent who has a variety of poison type moves. He also currently has a hold of one of your friends and can possibly kill her at any second. Right now it is two against one. What moves can Nick and I use in order to get Tracey free and defeat this guy.

I looked over to Nick to see that he was quite terrified. That is when I got an idea. It has a few holes in it but it might just work, "Hey Nick. I got an idea." I said trying to keep my voice low.

"W-what is it?" Nick said stuttering. I could tell that Nick was very sacred.

"First thing, keep your voice down." I whispered

"O-ok." he said, starting to lower his voice.

"You are a Zorua Nick. Do you know what a Zorua's ability is?" I asked him.

He just starred at me blankly, the terror is really getting to him I think, "Oh for the love of Arceus. Your ability is illusion. Aka you can change your form to look like other Pokemon."

"So... How is that going to help us?" he asked

"You can try making yourself look like a Zangoose and distract that snake." I whispered. (Zangoose and Seviper have a massive rivalry in the wild, for those people who didn't know.)

"And what are you going to do in the mean time?" he asked.

"I am going to take this fight underground." I said whitely. Thought this just got me another blank look from Nick, "I am going to try to use dig and get a sneak attack on him dummy."

"But I don't even know how to use my ability." Nick said starting to raise his voice.

"Shh keep quite." I said quickly looking over to see if the snake noticed. He was still focused on Tracey thankfully. I turned back to Nick, "It is either that or we can watch Tracey get chocked to death."

Nick sighed, "I guest I could try it. But if this plan backfires you are seriously going to get it." he whispered, finally sounding less frightened.

"Ok then lets do this." I whispered starting to dig into the ground.

**Nick's POV**

'Alright Nick. You need to change yourself to look like a Zangoose in order to save Tracey.' I thought to myself. 'Now, how did Zorua and Zoroark transform in the anime and games?'

I closed my eyes and started to get a visual image of a Zangoose. I tried to make note of everything about how a Zangoose looked. After about 10 seconds I finally opened my eyes to see if anything happened. And to my surprise it worked.

I was walking on all fours a few seconds ago, but now I could see that I am now on two legs. I was also over double my original height and had dark purple claws, not to mention the red/white fur and everything else that makes a Zangoose, 'I can't believe that worked. Note to self, if I ever want to change my appearance just picture the Pokemon I want to change into and it will work.' I thought to myself proudly.

Now it is time to distract, "Hey! Poison breath!" I shouted at Dunbar.

Dunbar finally took his attention off of Tracey and on to me, "Wh-" Dunbar stopped mid-sentence and just stared at me. He seemed very angry at me, even more than Tracey's back talk.

"Where in the name of Arceussssss did you come from? And what the heck happened to the Eevee and Zorua?" he said starring fearsomely at me.

Man this guy means business, but I need to be brave, "I am here to help my friend there. So are you going to let her go? Or are we going to have to play dirty?" I asked entering into a battle stance, I figured he would want to fight no mater what.

Tracey was starting to look a bit scarred, "Wait? Where the hell are Kenny and N-" her eyes widened, finally understanding, "Ooooohhhhh. I g-" she was cut off by Dunbar tightening his grip.

"Sssshut it." he said taking his focus off of me for a few seconds then went back to staring at me. He reeled back, "How about you like a little tasssste of my poissssson. Venossssshock!"

He opened his mouth wide and shot a stream of green poison. I had just enough time to react and dodge the attack.

"Hold sssstill now." Dunbar said shooting another stream of poison at me. I dodge it again.

His eyes grew more fierce. He shoot more poison at me and I dodge them all, 'Man this guy can't hit me to save his own life.' I thought to myself as a little grin started to form on my face.

"THAT ISSSS IT! I am pulling out the big gunssss! GLARE!" Dunbar shouted looking at me so fearsomely to the point where I could no longer move. I was paralyzed with fear, (fun fact: the move glare originally paralyzed your foe in older games, but now it increases accuracy by paralyzing the foe with fear) "And now, time for a ssssludge bomb." He said building up a ball of poison in his mouth.

He was aiming the attack right for my head, 'This is going to hurt a lot.' I thought to myself now more terrified then ever before. I closed my eyes and braced for the impacted of the attack.

"Now d-" Dunbar shouted about to launch his attack, but was interrupted by Kenny, who finally came out of the ground.

"Leave my friends alone!" Kenny shouted, ramming his body into Dunbar. This made Dunbar's attack go off course an instead of hitting me right in the face, it hit my arm and knocked me to the ground still doing a lot of damage.

I groaned in pain as my Zangoose form faded and I turned back into a Zorua. I looked over to see Dunbar starting to get back up from the attack, "You little punk. I am going to get you." he said to Kenny getting ready for another attack. But what he did not notice was that his grip on Tracey was starting to get louse.

**Tracey's POV**

I notice that the hold the snake had on my was finally coming louse, 'Now is my chance.' I thought to myself. I barred my fangs and bit down hard onto Dunbar's body. I could not do this before because his grip on me was to tight.

"YEOW!" he shouted, finally fully letting go of me. I jumped over to Kenny's side, who was trying to get Nick to stand up.

I spited out some blood that I got from the bite, "That tasted awful." I said in irritation.

I looked over to Nick, who was now standing up. He had eating the oran berry that he found on an earlier floor. He had no scratches anywhere on his body, "Man, that oran berry did wonders for me." he said.

"That dossse it!" Dunbar shouted. We all looked at him and saw that he was very peed off, "You three vermin are going to pay big time! Posssion jab!" he shouted launching himself at us.

**Kenny's POV**

Dunbar launched himself at us with full force. All of us dodge the attack and with that he put all focus on me, "I am going to make you pay you pathetic fool." he said trying to jab his tail at me.

He kept on attacking with a barrage of poison jabs. And I had to kept on dodging every single one of them. Unfortunately his speed got the better of me and sent me flying straight up. This attack also sent the seed that I found a few floors ago out of my neck fur and flew higher up than I did.

I ended up landing on my back on the way down. I groaned in pain as I tried to roll myself over but was unable to. That is when Dunbar landed on my stomach rendering my movement even more.

I let out a scream of pain, "AHHHH-" I was cut off by the seed falling back to the planet and into my mouth. For some reason I swallow the seed as if it was an instinct.

I started to fell an energy of some kind building up in my body. It kept on getting bigger and bigger till the point where I need to release it. And the only way I could release it was through my mouth. So I opened up to release it.

I shot three fireballs out of my mouth and they were sent directly into Dunbar's face. He grunted in pain and closed his eyes, which were now fairly burnt. He squinted his eyes open and stared directly into my own eyes, "You are really sssstarting to get on my nervesssss. Let me finally end thissss. TOXIC!" he screamed, jabbing his tail into my side.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

**N****ick's POV**

I watched in horror as Dunbar got off of Kenny. Kenny started to curl up into a tight ball cringing in pain, "Oh dam, this hurts!" he screamed in pain. It looked like he was becoming very sick.

I looked over to Tracey to see that her eyes were close and she was looking down, "How dare you." she said lifting her head up and opening her eyes. I looked into her eyes to see that she was no longer the joyful friend that I once knew. There was a fire in her eyes and soon the fire surround her whole body. She was now a full on flaming fox, "I am going to make you pay. Not just for trying to kill me, but also for harming my friends!" she screamed, charging right at Dunbar.

I could not tell if Tracey was doing a flame charge, her ability blaze activated, or both. But no matter what was happening, she was pissed and was about to kick that snakes butt. She ram her body head first into Dunbar, sending him flying into a tree.

Tracey took a step back, turned herself to face Dunbar, and opened her mouth slowly, "Ember!" she shouted and sent a barrage on small fireballs at Dunbar. Dunbar was still trying to recover from the collision with the tree, so the attack landed. Dunbar was getting hit by every single one of Tracey fireballs.

Tracey kept the stream of fire going for a solid 10 seconds until she finally stopped. Dunbar stood there, completely covered in scars and burn marks, "How... Could thissss... Happen..." he manged to say before finally falling to the ground unconscious.

I let out a sigh of relief, "Finally. He is down." I said looking over to Tracey. The flame that once surround her started to fade as she calmed down.

"And that is what you get for being such a butthole." she said. A smirk started to form on her face.

We heard a groan and looked over to see that Kenny was still curled up in pain. "Oh no. KENNY!" we both said in unison as we ran over to him.

Kenny looked like he was starting to turn green a bit, "Kenny? Kenny, please say something." Tracey said, kneeling down at his side.

Kenny slowly opened his eyes as he struggled to stand up, "You really gave him what he deserved." he said as a smirk formed on his face. He then looked over to me, "And that was a great usage of illusion Nick." he managed to say before coughing. He fell back down to the ground, cringing in pain.

I looked over to Tracey, "What are we going to do now?" I asked her as if she knew the answer.

"Is it safe to come out?" a timid male voice asked.

Tracey and I looked over to see a little Caterpie crawl out of the bushes. He had several cuts and bruises over his body, "That mean snake took me away from my mom and was threatening to kill me." he said starting to cry.

"I thought that he was going to eat me or something, but you three came in and showed him who is boss." He said as more tears rolled down his eyes.

Both me and Tracey starred at the little bug with confused looks, "So you were kidnapped by Dunbar?" I asked the little guy. Unlike other bugs types I faced in this dungeon, I did not feel so uncomfortable near this guy.

"Yea, but you three save me from him. I never meet a real rescue team before. Oh my name is Dan by the way." he said finally drying his tears.

"What is a rescue team?" Tracey asked tilting her head in confusion.

"Wait, you three aren't a rescue team?" Dan asked. We both shook are heads, "Oh brother." He said as a sweat drop formed on his fore head.

He crawled over to us and took notice to Kenny lying on the ground, "Is your friend there alright?" he asked curiously.

I looked down at Kenny who was still cringing in pain. I could see beads of sweat run down his forehead, "We don't know. He was hit my Dunbar's toxic and now he can't move at all. He may be poisoned." I said worriedly.

"Do you mind if I take a look?" Dan asked crawling up to my side. Tracey and I nodded and took a step back form Kenny.

Dan examined Kenny's body closely, "Yea he is defiantly poisoned. Quite badly in fact." he crawled back a bit and closed his eyes as if in deep thought.

He finally opened his eyes again, "If I remember right, you either need a pecha berry or a heal seed. But I don't remember what either of them look like." he said disappointingly.

"Then what are we going to do now?" I asked myself sadly starring at the ground.

"Kenny! Tracey! Nick! Dan! Where are you guys?!" a familiar female voice shouted out. I look up to see Azula come running into the room from the path we entered from, "Oh thank Arceus. I finally found you." she said, slowing down as she approached us.

Azula took notice of Dunbar, who was still unconscious by the banged up tree, "What in the name of Mew happened here?!" she asked in shocked.

She then took notice of Kenny on the floor as he grunted in pain, "Oh no the kid got himself poisoned. Move out of the way." she said, pushing Tracey, Dan, and I out of the way. She knelled down at Kenny's side and started to rummage through her bag that she had on her.

"Dammit. The one day I run out of heal seeds and there is someone here who needs one right away." Azula said punching the ground. She left a small indent where her punch landed.

Tracey approached Azula even more worried than before, "What dose a heal seed look like anyways?" she asked.

"It looks like most other seeds, only it has black stripes." she said looking over to Tracey.

"You mean like this?" Tracey asked holding out the seed that she found earlier. It looked just like how Azula described.

"Yes! That is a heal seed." Azula said. She quickly jumped to her feet and snatched the seed from Tracey's paw. Turning back to Kenny, she slowly opened his mouth and slipped the seed in, "Please Kenny. If you can still hear me, please swallow the seed. It will heal you." she pleaded. We watched as Kenny slowly nodded and swallowed the seed, even thought he was still in pain.

(5 minutes later)

**Kenny's POV**

I slowly opened my eyes to find Tracey, Nick, and a Caterpie I didn't know looking over me, "Man, what happened?" I asked rubbing my sore head.

"You were badly poisoned by Dunbar over there. After that Tracey went completely crazy and kicked his butt. Turns out that he kidnapped this little Caterpie right here. Then Azula came in knowing how to heal you, but she lacked a heal seed. Tracey however found that seed on a previous floor. So Azula gave it to you to get rid of the poison." Nick said. He was gasping for breath after his explanation.

I looked over to see Azula, putting on some sort of metal brace on Dunbar. She also put a muzzle on his mouth, "There we go. That should keep you from going anywhere." she said dusting off her claws. She than looked over, "Oh good, the kid is finally awake." she said walking over to us.

When she reached us she placed her bag down and started to rummage through it. She pulled out several oran berries, 4 in total, "All of you eat up. You all seemed to have suffered some form of damage from the fight with that dam snake over there. So each of you take a berry and eat up."

"Are you sure that Dunbar over there is going to stay tied up?" I asked slightly worried.

"Yea. He is not getting out. Those metal braces are state of the art. Best there is." Azula said proudly.

Nick, Tracey, the Caterpie and I approached Azula and each took a berry. I took a bite out of the dark blue fruit. Its taste was a mixture of many different flavors, 'No wounder why Pokemon love these so much. They taste great." I thought to myself, happily devouring the rest of the berry.

I licked off the rest of the berry juice from my lips as more of my energy was restored to me. I looked over to see the Caterpie crawl over to me, "Are you felling better?" he asked me.

"Yes, I am felling much better after eating that berry." I said with a smile, "By the way, what is your name?" I asked.

"My name is Dan. I already meet your friends, Tracey and Nick over there and I already knew Azula." he said pointing at each Pokemon as he said their names, "Your name is Kenny is it not?" he asked.

"Yes, yes it is." I said. Dan nuzzled his head in my neck fur. I was not expecting it and I started to blush.

"I wanted to thank you personally for saving my life from that snake." he said taking a step back. His eyes were glimmering with joy.

"Y-your welcome." I stuttered. I never got this kind of attention when I saved someones life back in the human world. Then again I never really did save anyone's life from death back in the human world.

"Ha ha ha." I looked over to see Tracey laughing at me and Dan, "Look Nick. Kenny is making a new friend." she said, poking fun at the way Dan showed his affection to me.

Nick tried to hold back his laugh, but ended up snickering along as well, "I can't help it. That was kinda funny." he said with a smirk.

I started to blush even more as I saw Azula was starting to laugh as well, "You three are really close friends aren't you." she said with a smile on her face. She walked over back to Dunbar, took out some sort of round metal object and placed tapped it on Dunbar's forehead. Five seconds later he was teleported away, "Ok enough of that. Let us get out of her and get Dan back to his mother." She said proudly.

"Wait. Where did that snake go?" I asked jumping to my feet.

"Don't worry, I teleported him to a nearby prison. He wont be getting out anytime soon." Azula said. She walked over to Dan and reach her claw out, "Come on kids, lets all get out of here." she said as Dan crawled up her arm and rested on her shoulder.

"But how do we get out of her?" Nick asked curiously.

Azula picked up her bag, "Simple. We just go back to the room where we started. We will instantly teleported out of the dungeon." she said walking over to the the only path in the room. She stopped right before the path and turned back to us, "Once we get out of here and get Dan here back to his mom, you three are going to tell me how the heck you were able to defeat such a ruthless bandit." she said before truing back around.

Soon Nick, Tracey, and I were following behind her. And after about ten seconds of going down the path where we came from, we were teleported out of the dungeon.

* * *

WolfyPup: How many times do I have to tell you Henry? Don't press the record button till we are ready.

Henry: Oh come on. Is it really that big of a deal?

WolfyPup: Yes it dose matter dammit. Anyone who dose these author notes needs to be at their best.

James: Lay off already WolfyPup. We all make mistakes.

WolfyPup: * sighs and rubs the back of his head *

Yea I guest you are right.

James: Good. Now let rap this up.

WolfyPup: Right.

I hope all of you guys enjoyed the chapter. It took me quite some time to write. As for balancing between school and writing I am trying my best to find a perfect mixture. I am currently in twelfth grade and will be hopefully going of to college next year. So new chapters might take some time as I prepare to send in applications to colleges. Plus I am currently looking for a job and when I find one, I will have even less free time to write. But until then I am hopping to get chapter 6 out by the end of the month. So leave a review and rate and I may try to bring content faster. And goodbye for now.


	6. Chapter 6: The Goodra Guild

**Chapter 6: The Goodra Guild**

WolfyPup: Hey all readers, chapter six is fina-

Serena: * walks into the room clumsily * Hey everyone, how is it going. * knocks over a lamp *

WolfyPup: Oh god. James, you sister is drunk again!

Serena: What? No I am not. * trips over a chair and falls face first on the ground *

(muffled) I'm fine. * falls unconscious *

WolfyPup: *stares awkwardly at Serena * Well... That happened.

James: What did you say Wol- * looks down at Serena * Oh, it happened again didn't it.

WolfyPup: Yea it did. You open up the bedroom door. I'll pick her up and bring her to the bed.

James: Alright then. * opens the bedroom door *

WolfyPup: Come on Serena. * picks her up * Lets get you to a bed. * carefully places her down *

James: I need to keep a better eye on her.

WolfyPup: Yes you do my furry friend. * pats him on the back * Lets hope she wakes up sober. And I hope you guys enjoy chapter 6. And I do not own Pokemon.

* * *

**Azula's POV**

All five of us were teleported right in front of the entrance to Twinleaf Forrest. Over to the side was April the Butterfree, who was currently fluttering back and forth repeatedly. She seemed to be very distressed, "Oh, what is taking her so long?" she asked herself worriedly.

She was too worried to actually notice our presence, "Miss April we were able to stop Dunbar and save your son." I said, finally grabbing her attention.

April's eyes widened as she looked over to us. She took hold of Dan and gave him a hug, "Oh Dan your safe. You are finally safe." she said. She was starting to cry a little.

"I missed you mom, but can you please not embrace me in front of my new friends." He said starting to blush.

April carefully placed her son down and looked over to us, "Thank you so much for saving my son." she said bowing her head.

"Well... I wasn't the one who save your child." I said rubbing the back of my head. I gestured my claw over to the three fox like Pokemon, "These three were the ones who saved Dan."

Both April and I looked over to them, "Those three saved Dan? I don't recognize these Pokemon from the town. Are they new around her?" April asked curiously.

"Yea they are. I was giving them a test and they ran into that bandit. To my surprise they were able to take him out." I said.

April approached them, "What are your names?" she asked pulling out a small pouch.

"Oh, I am Kenny. The Fennekin is Tracey and the Zorua is Nick." Kenny said, pointing at each of his friends as he said their names.

"Well than, let me reward all of you." she opened the pouch and pulled out several golden coins, "I'll give you each 200 Poke as a reward." she said.

April gave each of us two 100 Poke coins, "Thank you again for saving Dan. Come along now sweetie, we still need to do some shopping before we head home." she said. They both turned around and started to head back to the town.

Dan turned around, "Goodbye Kenny, Tracey, and Nick. Hope to see you again soon." waving his tail goodbye. Then he turned around and follow after his mother.

I slipped the Poke into my own wallet pouch and turned over to Kenny, Tracey, and Nick, "If you are wondering what you just received, it is called Poke. You can use it to buy items at most shops. You should hold on to it." I walked over to a few tree stumps.

I sat down on one of them, "Now then, mind sharing your story of how you were able to defeat that Bandit." I said, gesturing the three of them to take a seat. And with that they all took a seat on separate stump.

(several minutes later)

**Tracey's POV**

"So basically that's what happened." I said, finally finishing my side of the story.

"Well I must say. I am very impressed with all three of you. Not only did you get through the entire dungeon, but you also were able to take out a bandit as well." Azula said folding her arms. She closed her eyes as if she was starting to think.

After about a minute of silence Kenny was the one to break it, "So... Are you going to keep your promise or not?"

"Of course." Azula said stand up. She looked up into the sky for some reason, so I looked up as well. The sun was currently starting to set, "We better get moving. It is going to be dark soon. Follow me you three."

Azula started to walk in the same direction Dan and his mother headed before hand, " It will take us awhile to get to the guild, but we should arrive before nightfall. By the way that is where we are going to meet the Pokemon, who may have the answers for you."

We followed after Azula and continued to follow her for about 15 minutes until we came across an intersection. One direction lead up to a series of stairs, another lead to what looks like some sort of village, while the final path seemed to keep on going forever. There was also a little stairwell that lead underground off on the side.

Azula was heading towards the path that lead to the stairs going up, "We are almost there. We just have to go up these stairs."

I looked up the stairs and was amazed on how high they lead, "Oh boy." I mumbled to myself.

It took us about 5 minutes before we finally reached the top and unlike Kenny, who was perfectly fine at the time, both Nick and I fell to are stomachs gasping for breath, "Are you two alright?" Kenny asked.

"Yea... just out of breath." Nick manged to say. I didn't say anything and just nodded in agreement.

"Were finally here. This is the Goodra Guild." Azula said proudly.

I started to pick myself up to see the location we have arrived at. The stairs lead up to a cliff branching off the side of a mountain. On the cliff was a tent that seemed to be attache to the mountain. The tent was about fifteenth feet tall and ten feet wide. The walls of the tent were a light purple while the roof was a darker purple. There were also fluorescent green spots going around the bass of the tent. To each side of the tent was several lit torches.

"Let's go you three." Azula said lifting up a cloth that covered the entrance. Kenny was the one who entered first, with Nick and I not to far behind.

There wasn't much on the inside of the tent. Some sorta of grate was in the center. There was a torch on the sides of the grate, and in front of the grate was a large wooden bar gate, built into the side of the mountain. The gate was blocking the entrance to some sort of tunnel lit up by torches on the walls.

Azula walked passed us and stepped onto the grate, "Footprint detected! Footprint detected!" an unknown voice shouted.

I looked around the area to see where the voice was coming from, then my eyes fell onto the grate once again, "The footprint is a Zangoose! The footprint is a Zangoose!" the voice shouted. Whoever was speaking was currently under the grate.

After about 10 seconds of silence the voice spoke once again, "You are clear to pass, but I hear three more Pokemon. Please have them stand on the grate one at a time."

Azula stepped to the side and faced over to Nick, "Why don't you go first."

I looked over to Nick to see that he was a bit hesitant, but he step onto the grate regardless, "Footprint detected! Footprint detected!" the voice shouted.

"The footprint is a Zorua! The footprint is a Zorua!" the voice shouted. A few seconds passed before we heard the voice again, "You may passed, next please."

Kenny was the one to go next and he went through the same process. Soon it was my turn. I stepped onto the grate and had my footprint scanned by whoever was under the grate.

"Your are all cleared. Please open up the gate." the voice said once it was done with detecting me.

With that a mole like Pokemon approached the gate form the other side. It was a Drilbur, "Welcome back Azula. And hello you three." she said waving at us.

"Let me get the gate open for you." she said walking over to the side. She started to turn a crank, which lifted up the gate.

We all walked into the tunnel and passed the Drilbur, but Azula stopped and turned to face the Drilbur, "Thank you Bit." she said, nodding at the Drilbur. She turned back and continued down the tunnel.

The tunnel lead to two branching paths, "It doesn't matter which way we go. They both lead to the same place but I suggest you stay close to me so you don't get lost." Azula said as we went down the left tunnel.

**Kenny's POV**

The tunnel seemed to loop around and lead to a large open cavern which was lite by many torches and skylights carved into the roof of the cave. I walked toward the center to get a better view of the area. To my left was the tunnel we enter from, all the way in the corner. To my right was a similar tunnel in the opposite corner of the other one. That pathway probably lead back to the entrance. Behind me was a wooden double doors and on either side of the doors were large bulletin boards, two on each side. In front of me were two sets of stairs that lead to what looks like a second floor balcony. Pass the stair were three separate tunnels, one lead to the right, another lead to the left, while the final one lead forward.

"No time for sight seeing Kenny. Please stick with us." Azula said, garbing my attention. I looked over to see my two friends and Azula starting to go up the left stairwell. I quickly followed after them.

"This place is amazing." Nick said halfway up the stairwell.

"It sure is. This cave has been carved out by a group of over 20 Pokemon over the course of 10 years." Azula said, sliding her claw against the cavern wall.

I looked around once we reach the second floor. There were two more tunnel leading off to the left and right. Against the railing of the balcony were several benches made out of stone. And in the center of the balcony was a large pair of wooden doors, similar to the ones downstairs.

Azula lead us to in front of the doors. To sides of the door were lanterns and above the door was a sign that said "The Guildmaster's Office".

Azula stepped up to the door and knocked on it several times, "Guildmaster Gordon. It is Azula. I am coming in." And with that she opened up the door and we walked inside.

* * *

WolfyPup: And that is the end of chapter 6. This chapter took a lot less time to write than I originally planned.

James: Well this chapter is a bit shorter, unlike your last one you wrote.

WolfyPup: I guest your are right about that. Well I hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter.

Serena: * walks into the room rubbing her head * I have such a pounding headache. What the hell happened?

WolfyPup: You got drunk again and fell asleep in the living room when I was doing the author notes for the beginning of chapter 6.

Serena: I don't remember any of that, but right now I going to go lay back down until this migraine passes. * walks back to the bedroom *

WolfyPup: You have fun with that. *turns back to the camera * I guest it is time to say goodbye. Anything else you want to say James.

James: Nah, I am good.

WolfyPup: Then we will bid you all farewell. Remember to leave a review and rate. And I hope to see you guys next chapter.


	7. Chapter 7: The Guildmaster

**Chapter 7: The Guildmaster**

James: * knocks on bedroom door * Dammit WolfyPup. You have been playing Shovel Knight all weekend. When are you going to stop playing and write chapter 7.

WolfyPup: * cracks open the door * I can't help it. This game is so hard. Yet it is so addicting.

James: That is not a good reason. People are going to think that you abandon Fanfiction.

WolfyPup: Oh come on they won't do that. Now if you don't mind I am almost on the final level. *starts to close the door *

James: Oh no you don't.* barges into the room and takes the laptop *

WolfyPup: HEY!

James: You can have this back once you finish chapter 7.

WolfyPup: Fine I'll write chapter 7, but how am I going to do that when you have my laptop.

James: You can use the computer downstairs.

WolfyPup: Alright. And too all the people who read these author notes, I don't own Pokemon. * starts to head for the stairs *

James:* takes a look at the menu screen of Shovel Knight * I wonder why WolfyPup finds this game so fun. I don't think he will mind if I play on a separate file. * starts to play the first level *

* * *

**Nick's POV**

We entered a very large room. There was a big skylight that lit up the room along with a torch at each corner. There was a large desk in the middle of the room with a large chair behind it, along with 3 couches and a coffee-table in front of the desk. There was several stacks of papers on top of the desk along with a few other miscellaneous things. Also behind the desk on the back wall was several banners, each with a different pattern. By the looks of it, there was nobody else inside of the office besides Tracey, Kenny, Azula, and I.

"Um, Guildmaster?" Azula said looking around the office with a confuse look on her face.

'There's nobody here.' I thought to myself.

"That is odd. I guest he is out." Azula said, scratching her chin as if she was thinking.

As if on cue there was a loud noise which made me jump at least 3 feet into the air, "Wh-what was that." I stuttered.

What ever made that noise was something large. I looked over to Kenny and Tracey, they were just as confused as I was. Then I looked over to Azula to see that she had a sweat drop on her forehead.

"Dammit. Not again." she mumbled to herself, starting to walk behind the desk.

She went around the left side. Kenny also seemed to be curious so he went around the right side. Tracey and I soon followed after him.

Behind the desk was a large light purple Pokemon who was currently sleeping curled up into a ball. It had a similar color to a Goodra. It made a loud snoring sound, similar to the one earlier.

"Is this the Guildmaster?" Tracey asked.

"Yes. Yes it is." Azula said, face palming herself. She walked over to the desk and started to rummage through it. She pulled out what appeared to be a timer and walked up to what I think was the head of the sleeping Pokemon.

Azula twisted the timer and set it next to the sleeping Pokemon. Ten seconds later the timer went off with a loud ringing sound. The sleeping Pokemon quickly sat up, looking around confusingly. And my assumption was right, the sleeping Pokemon was a Goodra. The place is called The Goodra Guild, so it makes sense if the Guildmaster was a Goodra.

The Goodra had a similar body structure to a lizard, only it stood on two legs, and had a color mixture of a light purple and a dark purple. It had two long antennae on top of his head and light green eyes. It also had several green spots on the side of its head and tail. It also had a black headband and scarf, similar to Azula's. And compared to my current size this Pokemon was huge, in both height and weight. Even if I was a human again, the Goodra would still be at least a foot taller and over 200 pounds heavier.

"Why did you wake me up Azula? I was having a very nice dream." the Goodra said in a male voice.

"Because Gordon, you shouldn't be sleeping on the job. You should be doing the paper work I left on the desk for you. And if you wanted to take a nap so badly, then do it in your sleeping quarters. Not behind the desk." Azula said, scolding the Goodra.

"I can't help it, that paper work gets repetitive after doing it for 8 hours straight." Gordon said as he yawned.

"Will talk about this later. Right now there are a few Pokemon here to see you." Azula said, crossing her arms.

"Oh. Who wanted to see me?" Gordon asked.

"The three Pokemon to your right sir." Azula said as she pointed at us.

Gordon looked down at us and smiled, "My apologies. I didn't see you three there. My name is Gordon and I am the Guildmaster here. What are your names?" he asked as he stood up.

"My name is Tracey. The Eevee is Kenny and the Zorua is Nick." Tracey said.

"Nice to meet you three. I am always glad to meet a new face. And it seems that you already met Azula, who is second in command here." Gordon said cheerfully.

That I didn't know this. To think that this entire time we were following the second in command here. I was a bit surprised.

"Now then, why don't you three take a seat in front of the desk and tell me what you need to tell me." he said. He walked over to the desk and took a seat on the chair. And with that, Kenny, Tracey, and I made our way back around the desk and took a seat on the middle couch.

"Azula, would you be kind enough to get us some drinks form the cafeteria?" Gordon asked her kindly.

"Actually, I think I may want to stay here till their down explaining." Azula said with a frown on her face.

"Oh come now Azula, it can't be that bad." Gordon said smiling. This Pokemon always seemed to be happy.

I looked over to Azula. She hesitated a little before walking out of the room to get the drinks, "Now then, what do you have to tell me?" Gordon asked as I turned my attention back to him.

"Well you see..." Kenny started.

**Tracey's POV**

I don't know how long this went on for, but I can tell that Gordon was interested. His reaction to finding out that we were humans was a bit different compared to Azula's reaction. Although he was very surprised, he mainly stayed quite.

Azula came in not to long after she left. She brought in a tray with 5 glasses that seemed to be filled with some sort of juice. Each glass had a straw sticking out of it, which made it easier to drink out of them. The drink was apple juice.

After what seemed like hours, and I can tell time has passed because it was now currently night time, Kenny finally finished telling our story of what has happened over the course of today. This included our time we spent in the human world before we were knocked out and sent into this world.

"...so that is basically what happened." Kenny said.

I finished the last of my apple juice and looked up at Gordon. He seemed to be in deep thought.

"Azula, you found these three at the entrance of Twinleaf Forest. Is that correct?" Gordon asked, looking over to Azula.

"That is right." Azula said nodding.

"And why were you going into the dungeon yourself?" Gordon asked. Now that you mention it, why was Azula in Twinleaf Forest?

"Oh, I was restocking on supplies such as berries and seeds. However, just going to the market and buying them seemed a bit boring to me. So I decided to go into Twinleaf Forest in order to restock and knock out a few dungeon Pokemon as well. But I then came across these three foxes right on the first floor. And since they don't have any sign of being a rescue team on them, such as a scarf or a badge, I was curious to why they have entered the dungeon without an escort." Azula said.

Gordon went silent again. He was back into deep thought. Does he know how to help us or are we just wasting our time?

Nick was the one to break the silence this time, "Well than, can you help us?" he asked.

"Well the first thing I should tell you is that you're not the first humans to be brought to this world." Gordon said.

"Wait, there are more just like us?" I asked. I was surprised to find out that there were more humans turned into Pokemon in this world.

Gordon was silent for a few seconds before speaking once again, "Yes this has have happened before. However there are some differences between you three and the others brought to this world. Such as..."

Gordon went on talking about three others humans that have come to this world. They each came to this world by themselves and had little to no memory of their human past, unlike us who came to this world together and still had our memories intact.

One of the stories was about a girl named Gabby, who was turned into a Cubone. She meet a male Pikachu named Austin and formed a rescue team with him. They ended up saving the world from a meteor.

Another story was about a boy named Mike, who was turned into a Riolu. He meet a female Cyndaquil named Flame and they formed an exploration team. Together they stopped the destruction of Temporal Tower.

The final story was about another girl named Chell, who was turned into an Oshawott. She joined up with a male Snivy named Blade and created a paradise with him. They stopped something call the Bittercold from bring the destruction of the world.

All of these stories had at least one thing in common. They all ended with them saving the world in some way. Is that why we were brought here? To stop the destruction of this world once again, like those in the past?

"All of these events have happened over the course of the last 20 years." Gordon said.

"Are any of these humans still in this world?" Kenny asked.

"Yes, they all still live in this world. Each pair lives in different parts of the world. They now all live pretty normal lives after their events with saving the world, counting their jobs as a rescue team, exploration team, or to create a perfect paradise." Gordon said.

"But then why have we been brought to this world?" I asked. I was getting tired of these stories and wanted to finally get some real answers.

"Well, at least this is the way I see it, there are two things that may explain why you were brought here. Either you three were brought to this world by mistake, which hasn't happened in the past and would also explain why you three came in a group and retained your memory, or..." Gordon paused for a brief moment before continuing on, "...whatever is threatening our world is much more powerful than all of the other threats. I guest only time will tell us the whole story."

The room went completely silent after what Gordon said. The silence went on for about another minute before I finally decided to say something, "So you are basically telling us that we are stuck in this world until further notice. Is the correct?" I asked. I was slightly afraid to find out the answer.

"Yea, I couldn't put that anymore lightly. You three are going to be staying in this world for a while. And I don't really know how else to help you." Gordon said with a sad tone.

I looked down to the floor in despair. I can't believe this is happen to us. I looked over to my side to see Nick and Kenny just as depressed as I am. It even looked like Nick was about to start crying. To think that we won't be able to see our families again for who knows how long made me feel sick.

"Um sir, I think I have an idea that would help these three out." Azula said.

I looked up because of curiosity. Nick and Kenny did the same as well.

"And what is this idea that you have?" Gordon asked.

"My idea is that these three could join the guild and become a rescue team. We have been looking for new members to join and I believe these three have nowhere else to go. They will be able to have a place to sleep and eat, in exchange for working here. They may also find some answers to why they have been brought to this world." Azula said with a smile.

"That is not a bad idea Azula. Even thought they know some moves and were able to defeat an outlaw, they still could use some proper training as well. However I don't think that is are choice here. It is their decision to make." Gordon looked over to us looking a little more serious than he originally was, "So then, would you 3 like form a rescue team together and join our guild?"

Us? Forming a rescue team and joining a guild? I don't know what else we should do now, however that doesn't seem like a bad idea. I looked over to my two friends. Although I didn't know their answers, I could tell that they were at least interested, "I think it is time we have a private talk. Would you two excuse us for a moment." Kenny said, signaling Nick and I to follow him.

All of us jumped off the couch and walked behind it. We formed a circle and talked in low voices, "Alright, what do you guys think we should do?" Kenny asked us.

"I don't really think it is a bad idea. What Azula said about us having nowhere else to go is true. If you guys think it's a good idea, than I am with you all the way." I said.

"I think it is a great idea. We get a place to sleep, food to eat, and we may even find out some reason to why we were brought to this world. I vote that we do it." Kenny said.

Kenny and I looked over to Nick to see what he had to say about all of this. And if I knew Nick correctly, then he would be rather skeptical about making a decision like this.

"I don't know guys. By the sound of it, if we decide to do this, then we may face more opponents like Dunbar or others who could be more powerful and ruthless. And did you forget the dungeon Pokemon that attacked us back in Twinleaf Forest. It would basically become a day to day thing for us to go into different mystery dungeons and either rescue a Pokemon like Dan or defeat a bandit like Dunbar. It could be very dangerous job." Nick said, slightly frowning.

I never really thought of that. Dan did think that we were a rescue team when we saved him from Dunbar. There is probably similar rescue missions like that, we may have to perform while working here.

"But..." Nick said. He now had a smile on his face, "giving the other choices we have, which is currently none, I think we should go for it."

"Well than, I guest it is decided." Kenny said aloud. We walked back around and took a seat on the couch.

"Have you 3 made a decision?" Gordon asked us.

"We have. And we have all decide to do it. Nick, Tracey, and I would like to form a rescue team and join your guild." Kenny said with a smile.

"Oh that is wonderful to hear." Gordon said while clapping his hands together and smiled. Azula also seemed very happy for us.

"Now then, we have just a few things to do before we can get you three fully registered." Gordon said. He pull out one of the draws in the desk and started to rummage thought it.

"Let see here. No. No. Oh so that's where that went." Gordon mumble to himself. I guest his desk is a bit disorganize.

"There it is." Gordon said. He pulled some papers out of the draw and closed He then pulled open another draws and took out several pens.

"The first thing we need you three to do is sign some paperwork. You will have to write out you name, age, gender, and species, in the signified places at the bottom of the page." Gordon said. He handed the papers and pens over to Azula.

Azula got up form where she was sitting and gave each of us a paper and pen. I carefully read over the content of the page. It went in depth to what we were going to do while we work here. What Nick said about doing more rescue missions was not far off. It told us when we would be eating and when we would be waking up and sleeping. It also went over several rules. There were three rules in total.

You will not attack another team or your own team members for any reason except for training, inside or outside the guild.

You are not allow to leave the guild after curfew, unless told otherwise or if an emergency were to happen.

You will pledge to not commit a crime while you work here. If you do, your badge will be taken away and you'll be sent to prison.

I finally came to the bottom of the page. I took the pen with one paw and started to fill in the blank spaces. When I got to the species portion I almost wrote human. But I stopped myself and wrote Fennekin instead.

I placed the pen on the table and handed the paper back to Azula. It looks like Kenny and Nick finished around the same time I did. Azula placed the papers onto the desk.

"Alright then. Onto part two. The initiation process." Gordon said. He stood up from his chair.

"What kind of an initiation?" Nick asked with a curious look.

"All guilds have an initiation process. Everyone who joins a guild has to go through this. It could involve going into a dungeon to perform a fake mission. Or it could be surviving an attack from the Guildmaster. However in this guild the initiation process is quite simple." Azula said.

"And what do you want us to do?" I asked.

"I would like for each of you to give me a hug. For no less than 5 seconds each." Gordon said smiling.

(PLEASE READ THE FOLLOWING. Now before we go on, I will like to make note of Goodra's Pokedex entire. In Pokemon X its entire states the following, "This very friendly dragon-type Pokemon will hug its beloved trainer, leaving that trainer covered in sticky slime." I am telling you this so that the following scene will not confuse readers. However the following scene may gross out some readers. If you are one of those kinds of readers than skip ahead about 20 paragraphs. You have been warned and enjoy the rest of the chapter.)

We all stared at Gordon with confused looks. What a strange way to initiation someone into a guild. However if I remember correctly, a Goodra produces a coat of slime that surrounds most of its body. I can see why a person may not want to be touched by a Goodra, let alone get hugged by one. I don't find it that appealing myself, but I guest you got to do what you got to do.

"So who would like to go first?" Gordon asked.

I looked over to my two friends to see what they had to say about this. Kenny actually looked excited to do this, while Nick shivered at the idea of it.

It looked like Kenny wanted to go first, but I decided to speak up before him, "I guest I will go first." I wanted to get this done and over with.

I walked behind the desk and stood in front of Gordon. He towered over me with his arms held out. I sighed and closed my eyes. Gordon warped his arms around me and pulled me in.

I could fell the goo stick to my body. My fur started to clump together do to the sticky slime. I expected it to be cold, but it was more of a warm feeling. And to be fair, it wasn't that bad. It almost felt like hugging a giant plush doll.

The five seconds have passed and Gordon let go of me. I was covered with light purple slime and my fur was all sticky. I was kinda hoping that I would be able to clean up after this.

I looked over to Kenny. He really was looking forward to this. I than looked over to Nick and smiled at him, making it seem like it was not that bad. I walked over to Kenny ready to whisper something in his ear.

"I can tell that you are looking forward to this. But you should let Nick go next so that he can get it over and done with." I whispered into his ear. I took a seat on the floor so that I would get the couch dirty.

Kenny nodded and leaned over to Nick and whispered something into his ear. Nick's eyes widened with fear, but he nodded and jumped off the couch.

Nick approach Gordon and let him warp his arms around him. Nick cringed as he was hugged by the giant dragon. I could tell that he was not enjoying it at all.

The five seconds were up and Nick made his way back around the desk, dragging his paws slightly. He was covered in the same slime that I was covered in.

"You two own me big time for this." he mumbled. He took a seat next to me.

"Alright Kenny your the last one left." I said smiling at him.

Kenny did not hesitate. He got off the couch and made his way around the desk. Instead of letting Gordon wrap his arms around him, he jumped into Gordon arms with extreme joy. It was almost like a small child, greeting a mother or father when they have come home from a business trip or something like that. I knew Kenny didn't mind getting dirty for his friends, but he seems to really enjoy this, which is a bit wired. Then again Kenny did a lot of wired things back in the human world, so I guest this is no different.

The five seconds came to an end. Gordon placed Kenny down and went back to sit at the desk. Kenny made his way back around the desk and took a seat next to Nick.

Nick looked at Kenny with a shocked expression on his face, "How the hell were you able to enjoy something like that."

Kenny shrugged, "I not sure. I just really liked the idea of being hugged by a giant goo dragon." he whispered.

I question then popped into my mind, "Don't mind me asking this, but how come when you handed the papers and pen to us they were fairly clean and not covered in slime?"

"Oh, the slime on my arms, legs, and tail aren't sticky compared to the rest of my body. It so that we don't covered everything in goo." Gordon said slightly blushing.

(At this point the gross stuff is over, so you may continue to read on if you have skip ahead earlier.)

"Now then, there is just one last thing we need to do before you are fully done." Gordon said. He reached into the desk and pulled out a ink pad, normally used for stamps. He handed it to Azula along with another piece of paper.

Azula placed the pad and paper in front of us, along with a pen, "You three need to think up of a name for your rescue team. After that, you'll sign the bottom of the page with your own name and paw print. And then you are done."

Kenny, Nick, and I looked at each other, "A name for our team?" Kenny asked.

"Yes. Each rescue team has their own name. It helps identify between different teams. And to give you an example, Gordon and I had are own rescue team. We were called Team Dragoon Knights before we decided to create this guild." Azula said.

I started to think of a good name for out team. I would rather it be short and easy to remember, but I also want it to really have meaning.

"Do you two have an idea for are team name, because I can't think of one." Kenny said, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"I'm stumped too." Nick said looking down at the floor.

That is when a thought came in my mind. Azula called us foxes earlier. Although my friends and I were humans on the inside, we still had the appearance of foxes. Team... Fox. That's it.

"What about Team Fox." I said to Nick and Kenny. They both closed their eyes as if they were thinking.

"It is a bit short, but I like it." Kenny said smiling.

"I think it is a great idea. We are all fox like Pokemon. So that name dose make sense." Nick said.

"Alright. We will be know as Team Fox." I said happily.

I filled in the space that asked for out team name. I am glad that I am still able to write and pick things up with my paws in this body.

At the bottom of the page was a boxed area. There were 8 boxes in total, four were for names and the others four were for paw prints. I guest the max number of members per team was 4.

We each wrote out are name and used the ink pad to create a paw print on the page. We were finally done with the process. I handed the page back to Azula and she put the paper back on Gordon's desk.

"Let see here. Your team name is Team Fox. That is a brilliant name for you three. And it is not taken by anyone else." Gordon said as he examined the paper.

"Alright, you three are set up. I expect to see a lot of great things out of you three. Then again I expect that from all the guild members here." Gordon said smiling.

"Azula, would you be kind enough to take these three to one of the empty rooms we have for new recruits?" Gordon asked her kindly.

"Sure thing. You three follow me." Azula said, opening the door to exit the office. We followed after her.

"Oh one last thing before you go. If I find out anything more about why you were brought here then I'll let you know. Also I suggest that you three keep the fact that your humans a secret. We don't want anyone getting the wrong idea that you may be bad or something. Now run along you three." Gordon said waving goodbye to us.

That kinda sucked that we shouldn't tell anyone else that we were humans. But I guest that he didn't want us to start up anything. I can understand that.

We walked out of the office and walked downstairs. We ended up going down the right hallway. In the hallway was 25 doors. 12 doors on each side with 1 all the way at the end. Each had writing edged into a piece of wood that was nailed to the door. I didn't really read any of them as we walked down the hall.

We walked all the way down the hall to the very end. We faced a door that didn't have writing on it. Azula opened the door and we walked inside.

But I couldn't really tell what was in the room because it was fairly dark, except for the light coming in from the window from the moon. Azula made her way to one of the corners. The room was soon lighten up a torch that was in the corner. There was a torch in the other back corner, along with a large pile of hay in the middle of the room.

"In order to turn the torch on and off, you turn this little knob here. You three are actually pretty lucky because you got the last window room. The rest are taken by other teams." Azula said. She walked over to the other torch and lit it.

"There is not much in here beside the bed and the torches. You also get a bathroom behind that door over there. It filled with basic cleaning stuff and towels. You three could definitely use a good wash." Azula said with a smirk.

"But there is only one bed in here." Nick said.

"Unfortunately all teams share a bed when they first start. You will be able to buy separate beds later on if you wish along with other furniture, but until then you will be sharing one. The bed is big enough for all three of you to sleep comfortably in. I hope that this is not to much of an inconvenience." Azula said.

"Well I guest it is not that bad." Kenny said.

"Oh before I forget, there is one last thing I need to give you three. Hold on for a second." Azula said. She quickly dashed out of the room and returned in about 3 minutes. She was carrying a box with her.

"Each team gets a rescue team starting kit." Azula said. She placed the box in front of us, "Well, are you three going to open it."

We all approached the box and Kenny was the one to open it. Inside the box was a bag, similar to the one Azula carried but only smaller, a rolled up piece of paper, and three round badges with wings sticking out the sides of each of them.

"This is a wonder map." Azula said as she pulled out the paper roll and unrolled it, "This is a map of the entire continent we are currently on. You can use it to figure out where you currently are."

She picked up the badges next, "These are your rescue team badges. They are normally used for to identify your rescue team. They also are used for teleporting out of a dungeon when a mission is complete or if you get in trouble. Do not louse these because they are hard to replace."

Azula pulled out the final item in the box, which was the bag, "This is an item sack. You will normally use it to hold berries, seeds, and other equipment, along with your map. As your rank goes up you can get a larger bag and have access to tougher jobs as well."

She placed all of the items next to the bed before pulling out one last thing that was in the box. I didn't see it earlier because it was buried under everything. It was another piece of paper, "Unless you want to pay for your team's accessories, I suggest you hold on to this. It is a voucher used to get a free accessory for each member of a new rescue team. Accessories are needed so that you have a place to put your badge on so that you don't louse it. Unless you would rather carry them all in your bag and waste perfectly good space." Azula said. She placed the voucher into our team's item sack.

"They are also used to identify different teams and can also enhance a certain stat. An example of this is my scarf and headband. They help increase my defense and speed." Azula said.

"Well it is getting late and I am sure that you three want to go wash up and get some sleep." Azula said smiling. We all nodded in agreement.

"Then before I go there is a few last thing I would like to address. You will be formally introduced to the rest of the guild tomorrow morning at breakfast. I am also letting your two neighboring teams in front of you that we have a new rescue team here, before hand. One of the teams will probably take you on a tour around the guild and town tomorrow, just to show you three around. And make sure you keep the fact that your humans a secret. Other than that I hope you three have a peaceful sleep." Azula said. She waved goodbye to us and closed the door behind us.

We were finally alone. Kenny, Nick, and I looked at each other almost as if we don't know what to do, "I call dibs on the bathroom first!" Nick shouted.

Both Kenny and I chuckled as we watch Nick dash of into the bathroom closing the door behind him. I can tell that he wanted to get cleaned off as soon as possible.

(20 minutes later)

**Kenny's ****POV**

I was finally down washing up after Nick and Tracey went before me. The bathroom was actually very similar to the ones back home, except this one didn't had a toilet. To be fair, I didn't need to use the toilet at all so far in this world,(And they never will) so I wasn't complaining.

I was now dried off as I exited the bathroom. Tracey was staring out the window while Nick was looking over all the stuff we got from the starter kit.

"Well I guest it is time for all three of us to hit the hay. Um... no pun intended." I said laughing a bit. I got Tracey to snicker a little while Nick just smiled at me.

Tracey and I put out the torches and we all made are what to the hay bed and started to make ourselves comfortable. I expected the hay to be itchy, but it was rather soft. Then again I was covered in fur, so I guest that helps.

We all lied in a circle, lying on our backs starring up at the ceiling, "We had quite an eventful day today." Tracey said sleepily.

"I can agree with you on that." Nick said.

"Yea, we were turned into Pokemon, went through a dungeon, rescued somebody from a bandit, and joined a guild. It was quite an exhausting day. I wounder what else this world has in store for us." I said.

We all stayed silent for a little while before Tracey broke the silence, "Well goodnight you two."

She closed her eyes and turned over to her side, "Yea, goodnight." Nick said, turning over to his side and closing his eyes.

"Goodnight." I said sleepily. I tuned to my side like my two friends and closed me eyes.

The room was quite enough so that I could here my two friends steady breathing. The sound of their breathing lulled me to sleep.

* * *

James: Come on. Come on. Come on. Almost got it... YES! I did it! Shovel Knight is done.

WolfyPup: * walks into the room * Hey James, I am finally done with chap-. Are you playing Shovel Knight.

James: Yes. Yes I am.

WolfyPup: You better not be playing on my save file.

James: No I played on a separate file. And you said that this game was hard right. Well it is not because I just finished it.

WolfyPup: You were able to complete that game in... * looks at the clock * four and a half hours. That is insane. I am six hours in and I still haven't beaten the final boss.

James: I guest I just have a talent for platformers.

WolfyPup: Whatever. I'll let you sit through the credits of the game while I wrap this up.

James: Ok then * goes back to watching the credits *

WolfyPup: Well I hope you all liked this chapter. It taken my a really long time to write, but I got it down. Plus I forced myself not to play Super Smash Brothers for the 3DS all day, so that I could get this done. I am sorry that I may have gross some readers out with the Goodra hug scene, but I really wanted to do something like that for this chapter, so I hope that didn't ruin it for some people. Please leave a review and rate, and I hope to see you guys soon in the next chapter.


	8. Chapter 8: A Wake Up Call

**Chapter 8: A Wake Up Call**

WolfyPup: Hey everyone. I finally finished chapter 8 for all of you. Plus I also have an announcement to make that might not be to pleasing to some readers.

Yumi: * barrages into the room * Hello everyone. I am here for a visit.

WolfyPup: Yumi? What are you doing here?

Yumi: Well I wanted to see my favorite writer of all time. Plus I was bored out of my mind.

WolfyPup: Wouldn't you rather spend time with people your own age. Your only 10 years old and, besides me, you hang out with people who are in their 20s or higher.

Yumi: Well I guest I am more mature than most kids my age.

WolfyPup: Maybe, but let me finish the intro first.

Yumi: Wait, your doing the intro for you fanfic now?

WolfyPup: The camera is right in front of us.* points at the camera *

Yumi: Oh. Hi people of the internet.* waves at the camera *

WolfyPup: Right. Like I was saying before, I have something to tell you all, but I think I will save it for the author notes at the end of the chapter. Let just start this already. And before I forget to say this, I don't own Pokemon.

Yumi: Hey WolfyPup. Look what I have been practicing.* pulls out a pair of war fans *

WolfyPup: Wait Yumi. Don't do that in here.

Yumi: No no no. Just watch.* tosses the fans like a Frisbee towards the the camera and knocks it down by mistake *

* PLEASE READ BOTTOM AUTHOR NOTES FOR SPECAIL ANOCMENT*

* * *

**Nick's POV**

I slowly opened my eyes and yawned as I looked around the room. It was dark, but not dark enough to see anything. I got up and started to stretch, only to freak out when I saw my hands were paws.

'What the he-. Oh wait... I guess all that stuff that happened yesterday wasn't a dream. I still can't believe this.' I thought to myself.

I made my way to the washroom and jumped up to the sink. I filled it with water and dunk my head in. This is what I normally do when I wake up, so I minus well keep with tradition.

I shook out my fur and stepped out of the washroom. Looking over to the bed I could see Tracey and Kenny. Both of them were still Pokemon and they were currently sleeping on top of one another. Kenny was on his back while Tracey lied across his stomach. I don't know how they got into that position the way we were sleeping, but they kinda look cute together.

I went over to the window to see what was outside. There was a forest bellow that went on for miles and I could also see mountains way off in the distance. The sun look it was just about to rise over them.

'I wounder whats going to happen to us today?' I thought to myself. That is when I heard a knock from the door.

Maybe is was Azula, coming to say good morning to us. I walked over to the door and tried to look under it to see who it may be. Unfortunately there was no crack under the door.

The person, or pokemon in this case, who was behind the door was probably becoming inpatient because he or she decided to knock again. I was still a bit hesitant to open the door, but I decided to anyways.

I reached for the doorknob and started to turn it. What happened next I was not expecting. Whoever was on the other side decided to barge in after I cracked the door open.

"Hello new comrades!" a female voice shouted. I didn't see who was on the other side because I fell onto my back, very surprised.

"Oh my, are you alright?" the voice asked in distressed.

"Yea, I am alright. I am just a bit bruised." I moaned. A cream color paw extended out towards me. I reached out with my own paw and the pokemon pulled me up.

When I was finally back on all four legs I looked up to see a feline looking pokemon. She stood on two legs and had mainly pale grey fur, except for her paws and ear tips, which were a cream color. The Pokemon also had purple eyes, had a small nose and mouth, and was wearing a pink scarf around her neck. It was an Espurr.

"Sorry about that. I get excited very easily. Especially when there is a new team coming to the guild." she said, rubbing that back of her head sheepishly.

"No it's alright. I was just a bit surprised, that's all." I said with a smile. Normally I was kinda crept out by Espurr's sprite in the games, but this one seemed a lot more friendly and peppy.

"Azula came into our team's room last night and told us of a new team that was going to be staying at the end of the hall. So I thought I would stop by and say hello to the new members. My name is Reanne by the way." she said, holding her paw out to shake.

"My name is Nick." I said. I was still a bit hesitant to shake her hand, but in the end I extended my own paw out and shook anyways.

"By the way. I never seen you around town before. Are you and your friends not from around here?" she asked.

I freeze up for a moment when she asked that question. I can't tell her that we are from another world. Maybe she won't ask to be pacific, "Yea, we're new around here. We just arrived yesterday."

"Than maybe me and my team would be able to give your team a tour around the town and guild." Reanne said with a smile.

'Wow I dodged a bullet there.' I thought to myself as I nod, agreeing with Reanne. A tour of our new surroundings would be nice.

The Espurr started to take a look around the room. She ignored Tracey and Kenny sleeping in the middle of the room and made her way to the window.

"Wow you 3 have an amazing view from this window. Our team has a window room as well but not as great as a view as this." Reanne said looking outside the window. She turned around and took notice to Tracey and Kenny, who were still sound asleep.

"Awwww. Those two look cute together." she said snickering a little.

"Yea I can agree with that. The Eevee is Kenny and the Fennekin is Tracey." I said.

"I guest they are heavy sleepers, because they haven't waken up from all the sound we made." she said walking back over to me.

"Yea, I guest your right." I said. To be fair I knew Kenny was a heavy sleeper, but Tracey was a different story. I thought she was easy to wake up, but I was wrong.

"Well they aren't going to be asleep for much longer. Judging by how high the sun is, Echo will be doing the wake up call any second now. You may want to cover your ears." she said raising her paws to her ears, trying to cover them. Technically her ears were already folded, but I guess she didn't want to take any chances.

Thought I looked at her with confusion, "Just trust me." she said.

I decided to follow her instructions and cover my own ears. Thought, do to my new form. I can't hold both of my ears without falling over. So I had to crouch down and then I could cover my ears. It was almost as if I was prepared for a sound based attack.

It was a few moments before anything else happened. But there was soon a loud screeching sound, coming from who knows where. The screech was so loud that it woke up both Kenny and Tracey, making them fall off the bed in shock. Tracey now lied on her back on the floor, while Kenny was on top of her. Both of them moaned on the floor with dazed looks on their faces.

"You see, every morning Echo the Noibat uses the speaker system to wake up the members of the guild. Their are some Pokemon who don't like it, but it gets us all up in the morning. Although it can be a bit surprising for newcomers." Reanne said.

"Speaker system?" I said with a confused look on my face. Reanne pointed to a funnel shaped object sticking out of the top corner of the room, "Wow, I didn't notice that there before."

Just than a voice came from the speakers, "Good morning guild members! It is time to rise and shine because it is a brand new day!" an enthusiastic male voice said. I guess that must be Echo.

"Almost nobody notices the speaker system on their first day. It uses a series of miniature tunnels to travel the sound from one spot to all the rooms in the guild. I am surprised that it actually works." Reanne said. I was impressed myself. I never thought pokemon were able to make something like that. Then again, I was transported to this world yesterday and turned into a Zorua so I guess anything is possible.

"Ugh, my ears are pounding. What was that noise?" Kenny asked, looking around the room with confusion.

"Um, Kenny? Do you mind getting off of me?" Tracey moaned. Kenny looked down at her and started to blush.

"Oh, sorry about that." he said, rolling off of Tracey. They both picked themselves up and shook themselves awake.

"Do you know what that sound was Nick? And who's the Espurr?" Kenny asked as he walked over to Reanne and I.

"This is Reanne. She is from one of two teams that Azula was talking about last night." I said.

"Nice to meet you two. I heard that your names are Tracey and Kenny, right?" Reanne ask, holding her paw out to shake.

"Yea, those are our names." Kenny said as him and Tracey shook Reanna's paw.

"As for what made that sound, it was Echo on the speaker system. Just your average wake up call." I said pointing the speakers in the top corner of the room.

"Yea, a wake up call that can make you deaf. My ears are still ringing." Kenny said. We all laughed at Kenny's complaint.

"Well, why don't I introduce you to my other teammates and then we can go to the cafeteria for some breakfast. After that we can take you on a tour around the town and guild." Reanne said.

"A tour?" Tracey said with a curious look.

"Yea. You 3 probably don't know where many things are around here. So giving you a tour will help familiarize you with the area." Reanne said. She walked over to the door that lead to the hall and opened it up.

I looked over to my friends to see if they had to say anything to say about the tour. They both just shrugged and went with it. A question popped into my head after that.

"Should we our item sack with us?" I asked Reanne. I didn't want to louse any of the stuff we got last night.

"Well you don't have to, but it will save you time. That way we can get right to the tour after breakfast." Reanne said taking a step out into the hall.

"Than which one of us is going to carry the bag?" I asked.

"All who don't want to carry the sack say "Not it". Not it!" Kenny quickly said.

"Not it!" Tracey said.

"No-" I tired to say, but I was to late. They were two fast for me. I soon had the item sack sling over my neck with the wonder map, badges and the coupon for our accessories in it.

I was felling a bit down to the fact that I head to carry this thing around now. Although it was not that heavy, it would probably gain in mass when we start filling it with items. Maybe I could get the others to carry it around themselves later.

"Normally its the tallest Pokemon or one that stands on two legs that carries the bag. And since your the tallest one here, I guest it is only fitting. I ended up carrying the bag for my team and it's not that bad." Reanne said with a smile.

"Whatever." I moaned as I followed after Tracey and Kenny as they went out the door.

**Kenny's POV**

We stepped out into the hall and walked up to the first door on the left. It looked just like our door, only it had a wooden sign with the words "Team Feline's Room" carved into it.

"Here we are. My team's room." Reanne said. She knocked on the door several times. There was a few moments of silence before we hear a voice shout from inside the room.

"Come on in." the muffled voice told us. Reanne open up the door and we all entered inside.

The room was about the same size as our room and also had a few similar things with our room. Such as the single window on the back wall and a wash room to the side.

However there was one main difference between this room and my team's room. It was heavily furnished compared to our room and most of the furniture had a girly theme to it.

There was a wooden desk placed under the window with a chair, similar in wood color to the desk, right next to it. Next to the door that lead to the washroom was a bookshelf filled with an assortment of different colored books. In the corner to the right of the entrance was a couch and an armchair surrounding a coffee-table.

On the wall opposite to the one with the washroom was a very large map. It looked similar to the wonder map we had. In the corner to the left of the entrance was another bookshelf filled with fewer books than the previous one. In the center of the room was a large circular rug with a floral pattern.

A bed, much larger than the one we had in our room, lied in the far left corner. It looked a little like a weaved basket and was probably more comfy than the bed in our room. Several unlit torches were also placed around the room.

At first I thought no one was in the room, because I didn't see anyone else besides us. But then I took a second look at the bed. It looked like a pokemon was trying to pull something out from the bed.

From what I could see, the pokemon had purple fur, a curved tail that almost look like a scythe, and a large cream color spot on its back. It keep on trying to pull something till it lost grip and fell backwards onto the rug. I now had a better view of the pokemon.

It had very similar features to a cat. Long, tapered violet markings were above its green eyes. It has a black nose with a cream color muzzle and small, oval shaped, marking above each eye with the same color as the muzzle. Its neck, shoulders, and hind paws were also the same color. The pokemon was a Purrloin.

"Dang it Dorie. Why do you always have to sleep through the wake up call?" the Purrloin mumbled. I could tell by the voice that it was a girl.

She picked herself up and looked over to our direction, "Oh thank Arceus that your here Reanne. I thought I would had to pull Dorie out of bed by myself." she said. It took her a moment before she noticed Tracey, Nick, and I.

"Who are the three foxes?" she asked.

"These three are the new team that got stationed at the end of the hall." Reanne said.

"Oh... Well it is nice to meet you three, but can we save the proper introductions till our other teammate is awake?" the Purrloin asked. My friends and I were a bit confused, but we nodded to her, showing that we will wait a moment while they wake up their teammate.

"I'll carry her over to the bathroom, while you fill up the bucket." Reanne said. The Purloin nodded in agreement and made her way over to the washroom.

"Do you all mind waiting over there, while we take care of our teammate." Reanne said pointing over to the couch. We walked over and took a set, while Reanne made her way to the bed.

She closed her eyes, trying to constraint. Her folder ears opened up as a pink glow started to come from the bed. Soon a black and light blue pokemon, that was currently asleep, was lifted from the bed with the a pink glow surrounding it. Reanne was using her physic powers to lift the pokemon up.

The pokemon that was being lifted looked a lot like a lion cub. The front half of the pokemon was light blue while the back half was black. It had rather large oval ears with yellow, star-shaped markings on the inside of each ear. A black marking went around its neck like a color and there was yellow bands above the front paws. The hind paws were the same color as the front and it also had a long black tail that had a yellow star on the tip. It was a Shinx. A female one to be pacific. A male Shinx had black hind paws while a female has light blue hind paws.

It was kind of funny to see the Shinx floating there like that. She was completely asleep, not knowing that one of her friends was use physic to carry her.

Reanne started to carry over the Shinx to the washroom. As she carried her over the Shinx started to open her eyes. She looked around sleepily, but then took notice that she was not on the ground. The Shinx started to panic and flail around, trying to get out of Reanne's physic grasp.

"Let me down now Reanne!" the Shinx shouted at the Espurr as she flail around like crazy.

"You sure that your just not talking in your sleep like last time Dorie?" Reanne asked with a smirk on her face. I could tell that Reanne was enjoying herself over there and that this wasn't the first time that Dorie slept in late.

"Yes I am fully awake now! Please let me down!" Dorie pleaded to Reanne. Reanne stayed silent for a few seconds before responding.

"Fine then." she said. Her ear folded closed and Dorie fell to the rug. She ended up landing on top of her tail.

" Mirabelle! You can stop filling the bucket! Dorie is awake now." Reanne shouted. The sound of rushing water stopped as the Purrloin, who's name was Mirabelle apparently, walked out of the bathroom. She looked kind of disappointed.

"Awwww. And I wanted to wake up Dorie again with the bucket." she said with a bit of sarcasm. Mirabelle walked to the center of the room where Reanne and Dorie were.

"Owwww. My poor tail" Dorie moaned. She picked herself up and looked at her tail, which was currently dragging on the ground. She looked back up to Reanne and Mirabelle, "Can you two please stop trying to wake me up in the morning like that."

"Well maybe you should learn how to wake up yourself." Mirabelle argued with Dorie.

"Excuse me, bu-" Dorie tried to say, but was stop by Reanne walking in front of her.

"Will talk about your sleeping habits later. Right now we have some guest." Reanne said pointing over to us.

"Are those three from the new team that Azula talked about last night?" Dorie asked Reanne.

"Yes. Yes they are." Reanne said. Dorie took a look at us and smiled.

"Well... Are you three going to come over here and introduce yourselves." she said. We all got up from the couch and stepped up in front of the three felines. All 6 of us starred at each other for a few seconds.

"I guess we will start. I'm Mirabelle." the Purrloin said.

"I'm Reanne." the Espurr said.

"And I'm Dorie." the Shinx said.

"And we're Team Feline!" they all said in unison.

As they said their names, they got into a formation with Dorie in the center Mirabelle to the right and Reanne to the left. Dorie looked like she was ready to ponce, while Reanne was had are paws crossed, and Mirabelle was in a fighting stance. It was almost as if they practice this introduction like they were some sort of super hero team.

Tracey, Nick, and I just stared at them with blank expressions. I decided to go first for my team, "Well my name is Kenny."

"I'm Tracey." Tracey said, pointing to herself.

"And I'm Nick." Nick said.

The room went silent again with all 6 of us starring at each other, "And what's your team's name?" Mirabelle asked us.

"Oh... We're Team Fox." I said. Dorie seemed to be somewhat disappointed at us.

"You three need to work on your introduction." Dorie said, looking down at the rug slightly embraced.

"Well excuse me. I didn't know that we had to have an introduction sequence when joining this guild." I said in an annoyed tone.

"Honestly how did you not know that?" Dorie said in shock.

"Leave them be Dorie." Mirabelle said, placing one of her paws on Dorie's shoulder. Dorie just groaned at her and looked away from us.

"Well then. Since introductions are out of the way, why don't we head down to the mess hall." Reanne said. As if right on cue all of our stomachs grumbled. We all laugh at the sudden sound that our stomachs made.

"Yea. I guess we're all starving." Mirabelle said. She walked over to the desk and picked up two pink scarfs, tossing one over to Dorie. They both tied the scarfs around their necks and headed for the door.

As they did that, Reanne went over to the bed and picked up their team's item sack. She walked pass us and to the door herself, opening it up. Tracey, Nick, and I followed after them.

* * *

Henry: Ok I think I got it working again. * takes a second look at the camera * Yea it is recording again.

WolfyPup: Thanks again Henry. Sorry that I had to waste your time.

Henry: Don't worry about it. Just make sure that is doesn't happen too often. * walks out of the room *

WolfyPup: * whispers * Alright Yumi. You can come out now.

Yumi: * comes out from behind the couch and whispers * Thanks again for covering for me. If Henry found out that I almost broke another camera, I would sure be in for it.

WolfyPup: * whispers * No problem. You better get yourself out of here before your seen by someone or break something else. Oh and keep working on that fan throw. You have the right position, but lack proper aim.

Yumi: * whispers * Right. Bye now. * walks out of the room very quietly. *

WolfyPup: Sorry about that readers. Now where was I... Oh right, special announcement to make. To put it lightly school work has finally caught up to me, but not with daily homework assignments.

We are currently doing short stories in this special English class that I take at a trade school. But I wanted to take this a step further, so I asked if I could make it a short novel instead. And the teacher agreed. I was not the first student to make something big out of this project so she wasn't that surprised. Only problem is that I have to write the short novel during my free time in order to get it done by December break. The class is only for 30 minutes a week, so I can't get much work done in that time. That free time is normally used for writing on fanfic. I also have an SAT coming up along with looking into colleges.

To put it into simple terms, my life is becoming very busy. Which means that I am going to be putting this story on the back burner for a while. That way I can focus on some more important matters. However there is some good news in all of this.

My birthday is coming up in a few day, and I am going to be getting a game that I been dieing to have. Fantasy Life. Once I receive this game and play through it a little, I plan on starting a story for it. Yes, I plan on writing/typing a story for a game that I haven't even gotten yet, which is a bit odd, but I know that this game is going to be good.

There is only one problem with all of that. The game is from a completely new series. And, unless I am just blind, I check the website and couldn't find stories for the game anywhere. So I am going to be needing a bit of help. If anyone could send me a pm telling me who I could contact in order to start up stories for Fantasy Life or tell me when they usually create places to put stories for new series, that would be of great assistance.

On that note I would like to address one final thing, which is a contest. In this chapter we meet three new characters. Dorie, Reanne, and Mirabelle. I named these three after characters from a certain anime. If you can guess which anime those three names come form then you win.

The person who wins, will be giving the privilege of naming and choosing the gender of the main character for the Fantasy Life Fanfiction that I talked about earlier. You will also be giving credit for this in the author notes of the very first chapter I write for that story. So leave a review or send me a pm is you know the answer.

And that's it. I wish you all have a nice Halloween and don't forget to leave a review and rate. WolfyPup out.


End file.
